Ryota Demien
Classification: S '' Personality A well-reserved but polite individual, Ryota has always been seen as the friendly type. He would always be ready and willing to help out anyone that requested it, although, that has led him into many situations when he was fighting for his life in a small group of thugs. It’s always been that way for him but no matter what he always comes out smiling. When around people he knows that he can trust or those he cares for, he is always been the one to be sincere, unless someone deserved to get chewed out for their actions. He’s the more understanding type towards others. There will also be times that he will be a sarcastic asshole towards people he dislikes or if he is merely joking around with his friends. Appearance A mop of messy black hair sprouted from the cranium of the boy, which was somewhat short in parts of the front but long in the back. His eyes are a light blue with small flecks of deep violet within them. A rare trait for his breed. He is a somewhat tall individual, standing at 5’10 and holding a weight of 168 pounds. Before enrollment, he could always be seen wearing a button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. All but the top two buttons were latched together as to show off his undershirt, which would usually be white or black depending on the weather. Beneath that are dark blue Levi’s that extend slightly past his ankles. His shoes were a variety, as sometimes they would be black or grey Van’s or something else of the sort. Once enrolled, the male ditched the green blazer and wore the dark brown pants and the white button up. The sleeves were rolled up a bit to the middle of the forearm and a red tie hung loosely around his neck. He also exchanged the brown dress shoes for black, as he felt that would fit the attire a bit more. Background Ryota was a monster born into the human world. It wasn’t necessarily planned but his parents had sought to get away from their realm, as they felt that they deserved a chance at a new life. They knew that bringing a child into the current world would be tough, but, they also knew that it would bring a family look as to not arouse suspicion about their.. Other selves. No, they were not using him for that purpose, as they saw that the child brought them more happiness than they could ever hope for. It was around the age of seven did the issues begin to arise. The two watched as Ryota had begun to fill in slightly to his ‘other form’ and they thought this would begin to bring some questions to their front door. They weren’t expecting that the boy’s powers would develop so quickly, but rather during the teen pubescent stage. The father had begun to work with the young one on how to conceal his ‘gift’ to the rest of the world. “But why can’t I show my friends? They’d think it’s cool!” The young boy exclaimed to which the adult shook his head. “My boy that isn’t at all what they would do. You must trust your mother and I.” Although the boy hated the idea, he decided to follow his parents words. They explained how to repress the spiritual energy that would seep from his body. It took a few days but the boy managed. They were glad that it was more of his energy that was the problem rather than the form that their race took on. So as long as the boy kept that energy repressed, there would be no complications. Now came the time that the two feared. At the age of fourteen the boy began to grow into the form they bore. It kinda happened just randomly really. See, they were all out in a picnic at the park when they felt the huge pressure spike. Both turned wide eyed to see their son garbed in the Shinigami clothing. It seemed to resemble that of a samurai’s clothing, a black top covering with a black hakama, along with a dark blue sash that wrapped around the waist. The only thing different were the black straps that adorned both of his wrists and traveled along the forearm. “Hey, where did your son go?” A lady walking by asked, blinking slightly to what she had seen. He was there one moment and the next, gone. “Oh uh, he walked off to find the bathroom.” Eliza replied as she waved her hand dismissively. “He’ll be back soon.” With a hesitant nod, the woman walked away in a hurried manner, prompting the to look at the others. “I’m sitting right here.” He said as he waved to the parents before they simply shushed him. “I think it’s time… John. That school.” John shook his head. “Not yet. He has a little ways to go.” It wasn’t until he finally reached the age of fifteen did his powers begin to develop to the point where it was plainly obvious that he was different from the others. He would occasionally release his energy to where it would bring about a pressure within his classrooms, causing the other students to gain headaches or severe cases of nausea. At this point, John and Eliza realized that he needed to be taken to a place where he would be able to grow control over his abilities. After contacting the Headmaster at Yokai Academy, they were sent the enrollment papers confirming that Ryota would be accepted within the academy with open arms. Packing up his things, the two parents waved him off as he took a step on to the bus that led to the Academy. The driver smirked before tipping his hat, puffing smoke from his cigar. “Welcome to Hell, kid.” Powers Human Form: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Growing up in the town he did, people use to take advantage of him because of how nice he was. This usually led people to lead him into battles with ill intentions. More of a street fighter than any initial training, his Shinigami blood also keeps him in the battle as it reacts more off of his own natural instinct. With some training from his father, he has grown his skills to where he is able to counterattack and put people in body locks. Enhanced Strength: While in his human form, he has shown to have more strength than that of an average male. He was able to easily toss one thug into another with no repercussions on his body. The male has also shown to be able to strike a male once before the other crumpling to the ground. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Due to the instinctive battle-born blood, Ryota has shown to easily maneuver around punches or kicks thrown his way. For him, it seems that the world slows around him before he is able to successfully dodge the attack and counter in a faster state of mind. Keen Intellect: As he grew up Ryota had held quite the impressive brain power. He held some of the top grades within his class. When he would be caught up in a fight, he would be able to deduce the pattern that the opponent would follow, and would create a counter-strategy to defeat them. He has also shown to be analytical and perceptive to follow. Immense Spiritual Power: Even as a child, he has held a deep reserve of spiritual energy. Even during some cases it has overflown to the point where a pressure was emitted and caused disturbances for his classmates. He has gained more control over the past few years, and is able to release it on will. Monster Form: '''Swordsman Specialist: '''With some proper training from his father, Ryota has been known to be a "learn as you go" type of fighter. He picked up multiple techniques from his training with his father, which has increased both his defensive and offensive capabilities. Once achieving his new form, his skills seemed to grow a bit more from the training he put himself under. '''Immense Speed: '''Once entering this form, the male is capable of moving at speeds hard for the mere human eye to pick up. This has worked well with his blade skills, but another monster would have an easier time to see his movements. He has been said to be near to the speed level of a Werewolf, who are known for their incrediblely fast motions. Once achieving his new form, he has shown to reach higher speeds. '''Immense Strength: '''As his power in his human form is raised, his Shinigami form takes on much more. He is able to withstand a punch from one of his own breed with no outcome of damage, and even dish out an attack that sent one through a building. His strength was increased once he reached his new form, as he sliced through his makeshift clone with ease. '''Enhanced Durability: '''The male is able to take much more punishment within his Shinigami form. He has withstood multiple stab wounds or cuts given to him from his training, and has healed them in a matter of hours. The extent of this ability has not been fully tested. '''Air Solidification: '''Using his own spiritual energy, he is able to solidify a small portion of the air beneath his feet as a standing point. It is an easier form of hovering, and while he possesses the ability of flight, this takes much little energy than to keep himself afloat. '''Getsuga Tenshō: '''Storing his spiritual energy within his blade, the male is able to release the pent up energy in one mighty, crescent shaped blast. He has only used it once in a secluded area and nearly damaged neighboring homes with the power of it. He has yet to use this power since. 'Schedule ''' 1st Hour - P.E 2nd - Algebra II 3rd - Classic Literature 4th - Physics 5th - Guitar 6th - Culinary Arts 7th - Yōkai History Relationships Kimiko Shinrishihō The woman that Ryota had met in the office as she retrieved her schedule, the two have barely spoken outside of three moments. The second was him attempting to help her and another student while the third was a distasteful joke given from the male. Even he knew it was back. He does think she is good company. Frantz Kovich The roommate of Ryota, he thought the guy was quite annoying at first. But once getting closer to him, he realized the other was a really good guy. Seeing the potential that the teenager bore, Demien took him up to the roof and began to have Frantz battle him. The two fought until the other was able to release his power. He sees Frantz as a little brother now, as he acts like a younger version of him when he discovered his powers. Aunri Suguro Ryota absolutely dislikes this female for a few reasons. She seems to enjoy pushing his buttons and it does work on occasion, especially when she uses someone he has interest in against him. Her reasoning being that he ignored her on a few different instances, but it was mere technicalities. She threatened to kill him during his training session with Frantz, and he merely joked about it, and has since been dismissing her company along with referring to her as shortstack... Unless she picks a fight. Moka Akashiya Ryota saw this girl in the office and tried to give the woman her schedule, but she was unresponsive so he left for class. After a few interactions and seeing her in class, he won't deny that a small crush has been brewing on the woman. He has constantly caught himself thinking about her and could never figure out the reason for it. He has extended his hand to help her whenever she needs him, and is hoping that something could possibly develop between the two. Hantā Satsujin-sha The two hadn't spoken much until Han stood on the roof and watched Ryota train Frantz. After that small matter, the two had a small chat and have seemed to become friends. Category:A-Class Category:Student